


Teenage hood brings problems.

by Riddlersroad



Series: Deadpool Izuku Midoriya [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Eri Protection Squad (My Hero Academia), Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku and Eri Are Siblings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Monoma Neito, Vigilante Shinsou Hitoshi, Vigilante Todoroki Shouto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlersroad/pseuds/Riddlersroad
Summary: When four vigilante boys enter their second year of middle school at a new school, they have difficulties balancing their life as civilians and their lives as vigilantes. Part 2 so please Childhoods End first! Eri is in this too.
Series: Deadpool Izuku Midoriya [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634014
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	1. Porcupine villain

Izuku can remember these past three years well. They’d tracked down Shinso’s father, who was dead, dethroned Endeavor (by that I mean he’s no longer a hero), and made Neito a real member of their vigilante group. They were all around the age thirteen, and still had difficulties balancing everything to stay healthy and safe, but they were doing well they thought. All they needed to do was get Izuku his revenge.

Shiroi (formerly known as Shouto Todoroki, if you’re new to this story) was doing well using his fire too, though he never used it as a vigilante. Neito and him would practice together in the sewers where nobody would see, while Hitoshi watched and stitched up holes in their vigilante costumes. 

The foxes, Shiroi and Neito Shutekina, in white and red, were known as Frost and Fire. Izuku Midoriya had a rabbit-like costume with tools attached to his belt and various home made support weapons like a bo staff and boots that increased the range he can jump. The last boy was Shinso Hitoshi, the leader in most people’s eyes, who wore a purple cat like mast and baggy suit similar to his favorite hero Eraserhead. He used chains around his arms and legs to capture people, but typically preferred using his quirk to take the enemy down. 

Right now, the boys were using everything they had to escape the giant raging villain at their heels. It was a villain with a porcupine mutation, shooting spikes at them and running faster than they thought possible to catch them. One cut through Izuku’s costume, making him roar in annoyance and turn to charge the villain. 

  
“Deadpool no!” Shinso screamed. He tried to run back to his brother, but Frost made a slide of ice down the side of the building and pushed him down it.

“You’re no good in situations like this Mindwarp!” Fire said, sliding down with him… though much more gracefully. “Come on!”    
  


The two boys ran as Deadpool and Frost stayed back and slowed down the villain who had become so engrossed in his own quirk he acted like the animal he had characteristics of.

An ice wall swirled around the villain, capturing him for the third day that day. The villain charged and jumped through it. Spikes flew in all directions but were immediately replaced on his back. Deadpool charged, ignoring the way spikes would impale or scrape his arms and legs. With a well placed smack to the villains head, and a loud cracking smack, he knocked it out. It fell over with a loud thump.

“Are you alright?” Mindwarp asked when they all met back up. He began pulling the spikes out of Deadpool, and allowing the boy’s regeneration quirk take hold. He healed quickly, and was completely finished before they even made it down one street. The problem was the suit, which would need to be mended once again. Shinso was usually the one to take care of that. He also did laundry.

“Fine, that asshole didn’t last long when we finally stopped running,” Izuku said. He skipped, smiling brightly as he did so. Mindwarp sighed, then let Izuku wrap his arm over his shoulder and pull him along faster. 

\------

In the city of Mustafe sits a large apartment compound with no residents. The story of this building is that a fire broke out in the middle of the night, burning to death a young woman and her quirkless son. If you read the previous part to this story, you’d know that the woman was Inko Midoriya, and the son didn’t actually die.

The fire hadn’t spread far to the other apartments, so the area was gutted and the owner of the building began reconstructing the area, only to stop midway through when people from the building began moving out. Construction stopped completely and the building was abandoned. Luckily for the boys, water and electricity remained on, though they were careful not to overuse either and draw attention to them.

“Laundry!” Shinso said, walking through their little home. The boys quickly undressed and tossed their costumes and random other clothing into the basket.

The two bedroom apartment offered them plenty of space. The entrance to the home came at a hall with the bathroom next to it. The kitchen was open and furnished with the bare necessities, with it connecting to the dining room and living room like it was all just one big thing. A door next to the kitchen went to the boy’s room. A door near the living room went into another bedroom that none of the boys went into except for watering the flowers.

A large balcony the entered the home from was connected to the living room and unused bedroom.

“I call the first shower!” Izuku said, racing Neito to the bathroom. He just barely won, leaving a grumbling Neito to return to the bedroom. Said bedroom was filled with Shinso’s recording devices and Izuku’s stacks of information and books gathered on villains. Two computers, two bookshelves, and one couch that Neito would sit on and scroll through his phone to read about himself on theory channels and public chat rooms.

Shinso hurried to gather all the dirty clothes so he could run to the laundromat before school. Shiroi laid on a giant “bed” on the floor in the living room the boys would share. Mostly it was just a bunch of quilts and cheap blankets and pillows. The boy fell asleep quickly as the others bustled around getting ready.

Chores were chosen carefully and remained the same through these last three years. Neito and Shiroi were in charge of food and cleaning, Izuku took care of looking over everybody’s homework and making sure everything was right along with plotting out the next night’s patrol, and Shinso was on his way to the laundromat. It was nearly four in the morning. 

Shinso was used to the man who carried white shirts covered in blood. His name was Toshinori Yagi, and he was a good person. 

“Hello young Hitoshi! How are you?”   
  
“Tired, you?” Shinso smiled, but it never reached up to his eyes. Toshinori smiled weakly. 

“Same as usual.”   
  
By that, Shinso knew he meant he was in pain and slowly dying. The boy talked to this man almost every day for years, he could still remember when they met.

_ Shinso was trying desperately to wash blood out of his purple costume. He was crying, but then a man tapped his shoulder lightly. _

_ “Are you alright young man?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I-I-I need to wa-wash this blood out but I can't.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “A nice young woman gave me a recipe for that. Seltzer water and lemon, here.” The man handed the boy a water bottle obviously not filled with water. The boy thanked him, and took the bottle with shaky hands.  _

_   
_ _ “Her name is Aisuyu, she’s a kind woman. Perhaps she’d be able to help you more?”  _

_ The boy’s shoulders shook as he cried more. “She-she’s dead. She died yesterday.” _

_ The man’s face fell in surprise, then grief. “You knew her well?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “She was my mother.” _

_ The man hugged the boy gently.  _

“I need to hurry and go help my brothers get ready for school,” Shinso said, throwing the pile of clothes into a couple washers.

“May I ask why it’s never your father who comes to do laundry?” Toshinori asked. 

“My father’s off in the states doing business. My… mother used to stay home with us but with her gone my father can’t just quit his job to care of us.” The boy choked up a bit at the mention of his mother. He did his best to smile at the man though.

“I’m sorry for asking… How are your brothers?”   
  
“They’re all well, but not excited for the first day of school tomorrow. We’re starting late at a new place, it’s gonna suck. Izu was top of his class at the last place though so I’m betting it’ll be easy for him again.”   
  
“Good to hear, my boy. Would you like me to finish your laundry and stop it by your place later this morning?”   
  
“Oh, that’s nice of you but I have school. I’ll see you around though, okay?”   
  
The others were asleep by the time Shinso returned home.


	2. False identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys dawn on a different type of mask to attend school

Izuku Midoriya is an info broker by the name of Kitsune. Not the kind that sells information to villains for outrageous prices, but a new kind. He sold info about villains to heroes, particularly to Eraserhead. In return, the hero would pay the boy whatever he thought it was worth, or whatever money he happened to have in his pockets when the boy came around.

Izuku supported his brothers this way, providing food and clean water, along with enhancing his quirk analysis gifts. 

Eraserhead often asked for specific information, quoting a high amount like 100,000 y ($1000) and is surprised every time when the boy talks him down to only a few thousand (3000y = about $27).

Today was one of the days that Izuku was called to meet with Eraserhead. Izuku was always allowed to set the time and place, but it was the same almost every single time. A place that once held a building before it collapsed and was bulldozed. Izuku used it as a time to visit a small space on the ground with a photo and bundle of flowers.    
  
Aisuyu had died there.

In case you don’t know who Aisuyu is still, it was a young girl with the ability to change form into any age she wanted. She used this power to act as Izuku and Shinso’s (and eventually Shiroi and Neito’s) mother to enroll them in school and help them live a somewhat normal childhood. She died saving Shinso at this spot.

“Why do you torture yourself like this, Kitsune?” Eraserhead asked as he arrived at the lot. The child stayed knelt down by the altar, continuing his prayer to his adopted mother.

“Because, it’s a good time to show her I’m still doing good. I’m alive, I’m happy. My brothers are too, all because of her sacrifice.”   
  


Eraserhead sighed. He always felt guilty whenever he saw the boy like this. Aisuyu had been twelve when she died, impaled by a steel beam, and these boys would follow her to the grave if he didn’t help. But, as always, the hero couldn’t do anything to convince Kitsune or any of the others to give up.

But, then again, these kids were doing incredible things.

Kitsune finally stood and turned towards Eraserhead. He wore a masquerade mask painted bright red that resembled a fox and a red shirt with black pants. Izuku had adopted the name and title from his mother after she died and continued broking but only to heroes.

“Well? What do you have for me?”   
  
Eraserhead pulled a manila envelope out of his bag and handed it to the boy. It was labeled “Shie Hassaikai.” Kitsune quickly began going through the pages, memorizing the faces and names of the few known people in it. Kai Chisaki was the one that stuck out the most, mostly because of the mask and unknown quirk.

“I’ll do what I can. What do you think would work best, spying from the inside or watching from a distance?” Kitsune grinned widely at the glare the hero gave him.

“Distance,” Eraserhead said. It was the same every time.   
  
“Spy it is.”   
  
The hero sighed as the boy laughed and ran off. The sun was rising, he’d better get to school.

\---------

School was a large, over crowded building full of egotistical children and teachers who judged people by their quirks. Or, sometimes, lack thereof. The boys were in the same class, a small good in the whole civilian world of bad. For years they’ve been faking quirks, and now is no different.

Shiroi and Neito are brothers with light blond hair. Shiroi had an ice quirk, Neito was labeled with a copycat quirk-they were rare and technically he was the only one not lying about his power. Hitoshi had an intelligence quirk, and Izuku had an analysis quirk. All four boys took seats in the back corner of the room, judging the other students walking in. 

“She’s wearing gloves, she must have a physical quirk,” Izuku whispered, pointing towards a small red haired girl who sat in the front of the class. 

“Unless she is a germaphobe, look at her cleaning the desk.” Hitoshi pointed out. 

“So a germaphobe… unless it has to do with her quirk? I still think it’s contact.”   
  
Neito sighed. “Hey! Germaphobe!”   
  
The three or four strangers looked towards the boy, including the red head. “Y-yes?”   
  
“Is your quirk a contact one or do you just not like touching things?”    
  
The girl looked surprised, then embarrassed. “My quirk activates if I touch somebody, yes.”   
  
The boys returned to their own conversation, theorizing about the other kids’ quirks while they filed in. Eventually the kids started overhearing and circling around the boys, asking them to decipher their backstory just from looking at them.

“You have a contact quirk too,” Izuku said to a young girl with brown hair cut short. She grinned and nodded. He’d noticed she doesn’t touch things with all five fingers. Hitoshi studied a young boy with bright blue hair that seemed to rise and float like he was in the water. He had a tattoo for some reason- bright blue arrows down his arms and over his head. He wore a headband with an arrow on it as well.

“You’re quirk has to do with wind or water,” Hitoshi said. The boy grinned widely and nodded before looking around to make sure a teacher wasn’t around. When he was sure he wouldn’t get in trouble he spun in a circle and created a ball of air under his feet.

“I can control air, I like to mimic an old cartoon character with the same ability. My name’s Aoi Yajirushi by the way.”   
  
The class hovered for a few more minutes until the teacher walked in and ordered everybody to sit down.

“I see you’ve all met your new classmates, but I’m going to have you four come up here and introduce yourselves. Say your name, age, quirk, and one thing about you that you want people to know.”   
  
The boys filed up, accidently in order from tallest to shortest.

“Hello, my name is Neito Shutekina, I am thirteen years old. My quirk is copy, I can copy anybody’s quirk and use it as my own. I like to play truth or dare.”   
  
Shinso was next. He stared at the people staring at him in curiosity, except for Aoi who looked excited just to exist. “My name is Shinso Hitoshi, I am 13 years old. My quirk is an intelligence booster, but that doesn’t mean I can recite pi or tell you the entire history of Japan. I mostly study the necessities for school and then devote the rest of my time to studying heroes and villains for my future job as a hero. My hobbies include cleaning and making sure Neito doesn’t piss off the wrong person.”

Shiroi bowed and stared out at all the kids watching. “My name is Shiroi Shutekina, I am 12 years old. My quirk is ice. My hobbies are pranking people I don’t like.”   
  
That seemed to surprise and startle some of the students, who couldn’t believe such a steely face could perform such an act.

Izuku smiled brightly before starting. “My name is Izuku Midoriya! My quirk is analysis, and I enjoy researching quirks with my abilities! My favorite color is green! I like going to the arcade with my brothers! I research villains to report to the police! I like cooking! I-”   
  
“That’s enough Mr. Midoriya. All of you, please return to your seats.”   
  
The boys wondered if they’d done a good job introducing themselves to the class. Shinso at least made a new friend, and Shiroi had a group boys who liked to cause trouble watching his every move.

  
  



	3. Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinso goes undercover under the name Keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know why I chose the name keys, I'm just not good at names.

The boys didn’t know why Shinso was a more convincing villain, but he was. His purple hair was ironed flat and colored black with white roots. His eyes were covered with red colored contacts, and his face was covered by a mask scarily similar to a muzzle. It changed his voice to anything he wanted, along with hiding a camera so the others could watch and pull him out of danger any time. 

One very important ability of the mask was for the boys not wearing it to block out Shinso’s voice and replace it with a modified version of theirs. It helped against any possible brainwashing or truth telling quirks. 

Shinso walked through the streets in a new costume, one made specifically for this mission. It was a simple white sweatshirt with soft black fur around the rim of the hood. Black pants, black gloves, and giant black boots that were secretly support items. They allowed him to leap up to seven feet, and softened the landing if he fell from a great height. 

“Hello?” Shinso, who would be known as Keys right now, called as he walked into the meeting place. They’d been looking for weeks for these people, and they finally contacted them. 

The yakuza known as Shie Hassaikai were working on a way to destroy quirks. The leader was a man known as Overhaul, or Kai Chisaki. It was supposed to be a simple but extremely dangerous mission for Keys.

“You must be Keys, huh?”   
  
“Yeah, that’s what I’m going by right now.” By that, the boys on the other side of the screen knew the boy was under some sort of truth telling quirk. While he looked around but couldn’t actually see the person in the darkness of the warehouse, he could definitely feel the quirks effects.

“Why are you here?”   
  
The boys were tempted to take control of Keys’ mask, but then the boy groaned at the villain. “I never asked for a quirk. It’s a plague, one given to me by a man I hate more than anything else. Heroism, villains, even vigilantes would no longer be needed if quirks didn’t exist.”   
  
“Do you have skills in combat or marksmanship?”   
  
“Yeah, duh. I knock out heroes all the time. Also villains if they piss me off.” True. As Mindwarp he’s had to knock out heroes who catch him all the time. And he’s constantly pissed off by villains existing, so he goes after them.

“Do you work for the heroes or any law enforcement?”   
  
“Nope. My group are criminals, if anything we’re considered closer to a Yakuza than to anything else.” True again. Civilians see the boys, who openly admit they are brothers when out taking down villains, as criminals rather than heroes. 

“One last question. Do you intend to disrupt or betray us in any way shape or form?”   
  
It was time for Izuku to take control of the mask. “No, why would I do that? We have the same ambitions?” 

And then the conversation was over and Shinso was given back control of his mask. A tall, thin man stepped out of the shadows. He wore a plague mask, long cape, and a bowler hat that made it impossible to see who he was underneath.

“Follow me.”   
  
Shinso stumbled a couple times in the dark, slowly annoying the villain more and more.

“You aren’t very graceful, are you.”   
  
“Give me a break, I just hit a growth spurt.” 

“What’s your quirk?”   
  
“Intelligence booster.” Keys was surprised with the answer that came out of his mouth. Perhaps lying about it for so long had embedded itself in his mind as the truth. 

“What do you know about pharmaceutical sciences?”   
  
“I know enough to make penicillin, but not enough to make a profit from it. Or put it to use without accidentally killing somebody.”   
  
“We are creating a drug that’ll bring an end to quirks for good and stop the disease from spreading.”   
  
“How is that possible?” Keys asked, looking around as they entered a sewer and walked farther and farther down. It was dark and narrow, but cleaner than the sewers he’d grown up in.

“I’m the one who asks questions, not you.”   
  
Keys decided that meant he didn’t know. Not long later the boy found himself sitting on a couch, looking around a brightly lit, completely spotless brick room. Overhaul was studying him quietly while he sat stiff as a board on a chair opposite of him.

“Wow, I wish I could keep my house this clean,” Shinso muttered.

“You like things clean too?” The villain with a truth quirk asked.

“Yes. Dirty places stress me out, that’s why my mother tried her best to keep our home clean.”   
  
“And where’s your mother now?”

“Dead. She died a premature death trying to save me.”   
  
Keys shook slightly, but took deep breaths to calm himself down. Overhaul slowly looked over at the other villain, who just shrugged.

“He goes by Keys. He said he has an intelligence quirk and works for-”

“With,” the boy corrected.

“He works  _ with _ a group of criminals that agree with our cause. Or at least, he does. Says he wishes he’d never gotten his quirk. Hey kid, what reasons did you not want to get your quirk again?”   
  
“My quirk came from illegal experimentation on quirkless people. If quirks didn’t exist I probably wouldn’t have been born, or suffered, or watched my mother die to save me.”

“You wish to remove your quirk?” Overhaul asked, crossing his legs and staring at the boy.

“No. With how I was given my quirk, I don’t know how my body would react to it being removed. It’s likely I would die, or at least wish I was.”   
  
“So what do you think you can offer us, hmm? What reason can you give us to welcome you in?”   
  
“My brother is an info dealer who typically sells information to the heroes. He likes to see villains struggle, but doesn’t like heroes either. With a single word to him I could turn him to our side. We have connections, and our age makes it easy for us to hide in plain sight.”   
  
“Age?” Overhaul squinted at him. He glanced at the truth villain dude.

“How old are you, kid?”   
  
“I’m thirteen.”   
  
They both looked surprised, possibly because of his height. In the end, with a bit of word play on Keys’ part, the boy was shown around and locked in a small room with nothing but a bed and a small girl.

“As the newest arrival, you’re in charge of Eri. Keep her happy and healthy, and you’ll be promoted.

Keys stared at the tiny girl on the giant bed, wrapped in blankets so big she looked like she was drowning in them.

“Eri… what a pretty name,” Keys said. He took off his mask to show the little girl a faint smile on his face. “My name’s Keys. I’m not going to hurt you.”   
  
The little girl didn’t seem to believe him. She was maybe three or four, with curly white hair that fell to her shoulders unevenly. Her red eyes seemed bright against her deathly pale skin. 

“Tell me a bit about yourself, huh? What’s your favorite color? Favorite food?”   
  
The girl didn’t answer, just curled up more. Her bottom lip trembled like she was about to cry. Keys walked over slowly and sat down on the bed, leaning back until he fell with a thump. His mask lay forgotten beside him as he stared up at the ceiling.

“I had a cat once, it was grey and fuzzy. She would get scared during storms so I would lay down beside her so she would feel safer. I know you are probably scared of me, but I promise I’m not going to hurt you.”   
  
The girl whimpered, but slowly came out of her blanket cocoon. She crawled over and laid beside him, careful not to touch him. She cuddled near his stomach, only an inch or so from touching him.

“I take it your quirk is touch based, huh? Well… how about this?”   
  
She flinched as he carefully stood up and grabbed one of her blankets. It was baby blue and soft.

“Here, sweety,” he said, gently wrapping her up and holding her like a blanket. She stared at him with wide eyes as he laid down again and held her to his side. “Better?”   
  
She didn’t smile, but she did snuggle towards him more. He finally noticed the tiny horn on the right side of her forehead, barely even big enough to peek out of her hair. She fell asleep in his arms, and he quickly dozed off.


	4. To hold close and care

Shinso still went to school the next day. He said his brothers would strangle him if he didn’t, and he believed them. He met up with Izuku, who wore a hat and medical mask to hide his face, and they walked together. They knew they were being followed, and that was alright. 

“Where are we going?” Shinso asked as Izuku grabbed his arm and pulled him along. 

“We aren’t going to school today.”   
  
“Why not?” Shinso figured it was a safety thing, but kept up the charade for the villain tailing them.

“I found something!” Izuku led Shinso down an alley to a small cardboard box. As Shinso walked over his heart beat faster at the sound of meowing coming from it.

“OH MY GOD!” Shinso pulled out the little ones sitting inside. Three little kittens, each one was black and white. One had black paws, one had a black tail and face, and the third and smallest one was black with a white chest and belly. “I’M KEEPING THEM. THEY ARE MINE NOW!” 

“What? No! We don’t have space for them!”   
  
“I don’t care, I’m taking them to a vet. They will be debugged and taken home.” Shinso was already running away with the kittens zipped up in his coat. Izuku groaned and left, heading to school now that he knew Shinso wouldn’t lead the tailer to their school.

Shinso took them to a vet, giving them a credit card Shiroi had stolen from his birth father. He was able to give the kittens their shots and hurried to the store to buy what they would need before Endeavor noticed the credit card problems and canceled it.

By the time Shinso went home with a cut card in his pocket, he had a cat tree to assemble, a pound of dry kitten food, a litter box, toys, a couple bowls, three collars with their new names on them, and cleaning supplies.

The tailer had left a while ago, apparently bored with the kid. 

Mittens- the one with black paws, Shadow- the almost completely black cat, and Love, the one with a black tail and face. They ran around the apartment as Shinso spent the next couple hours assembling a giant cat tree near the balcony door. Their collars were put on, food and water was poured, and the litter box was put in the bathroom by the sink. 

“It’ll be nice to have little siblings for once,” Shinso said, laying down with Shadow, the most chill kitten of the bunch. The boy’s heart sank though thinking about the little girl he’d left behind with Chisaki. “I’ll help her, she won’t suffer as long as I’m in charge of keeping her comfortable.”

After a couple weeks of obeying Chisaki and caring for Eri every night, he returned with Izuku at his side per Chisaki’s request. Keys and Kitsune. They dressed up and hid their identities, but they had a plan to set in motion. 

_ ~Can you hear me?~ _ Frost and Fire asked as they waited across the street from a large mansion. It was the entrance and exit that Keys and Kitsune would be using this time now that Chisaki trusted them a little bit. They walked through- er, Keys walked… Kitsune skipped excitedly, spinning every once in a while or dancing a little bit. 

“Yes!” Kitsune replied in a singsong voice. Keys was obviously embarrassed, but knew it could be worse… Kitsune could’ve been in a bad mood instead.

Keys made his way to Eri’s room while Kitsune created a distraction for Chisaki and his confession villain friend. 

“So, what sorta project are you runnin here?” Kitsune looked around excitedly, taking in any bit of information he could.

“Your brother didn’t inform you?” Confession dude asked.

“My brother told me you guys had a girl he wanted to watch, he didn’t say anything about a lab!” Kitsune motioned around the room he was standing in. It was true, seeing as Shinso never had to tell him about his missions, his brothers could see through the camera in his mask.

“Your brother, he told you to help us?”   
  
“Well, yeah. He told me to answer your questions and behave. I don’t like behaving, I find it… boring. Hey! What’s that?” Kitsune jumped over a table and stared through a glass cabinet at jars of liquids of various colors on the other side.

“Not important to you quite yet. We haven’t finished talking. You, Kitsune, need to relay a message for me.” Chisaki sounded slightly annoyed, but he somehow managed to control his expressions.   
  
Kitsune hummed. “What sorta message? If it’s murder I charge extra.”

“How much.”   
  
“Who are you sending me after?”   
  
“Pro Hero Sir Nighteye. He’s been shining too much light on my Yakuza, I need him taken out.”

“So, this is some sorta entrance exam? I have to kill somebody to join? Why did Keys just have ta babysit some girl?” Kitsune whined, dropping dramatically to the floor. He stared at his relection on the tiles. “Wow, you could eat off this floor.”   
  
“Don’t.” Was all Chisaki could say.

On the other side of the building, Keys was bundling Eri up in blankets as quickly as he could.

_ ~You almost finished? Kitsune is about to lose Chisaki’s attention.~ _

“Yeah, I just need to make my way out.” Keys picked up the little girl, whispering for her to stay quiet as he slowly walked towards the exit.    
  
“Hey, you’re the new guy right?” Some villain asked. 

“What’s your name?” Keys replied.

“Oh, I’m-”   
  
_ “Help me get out of here, then forget I ever existed.” _

With the closest thing to a bodyguard he’d ever had, the young boy walked slowly out of the compound and across the street to his brothers. He quickly made his way through the alleys on his way back home while the three others readied themselves for a fight. 

_ ~Alright, he’s out.~ _ Kitsune heard in his earpiece. He laughed maniacally and made his way out of the lab while Chisaki and his confession villain watched in confusion and possibly a little fear. Kitsune walked right out of the building, pulling out a small button from his pocket as he exited the blast radius.

_ ~Ready?~ _ He asked.

_ ~Ready.~ _ His brothers replied. The button was pushed, and the building exploded. Keys had been hiding little bombs all over the compound everyday he’d been there, and Kitsune had finished it off by setting them in the lab.

It was gone, and Chisaki could no longer harm little Eri. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going by faster than I expected.


	5. Eraserhead is a hypocrite

Eraserhead was the lead hero for the investigation of the vigilante group known as the “Living Dead.” It was an odd and slightly terrifying title given to such young people. Over the years, two of the four boys had been identified as children no older than thirteen. With this in mind, it’s safe to assume-regardless of their height- and strangely buff build- that the other two are as well. 

But he was beginning to doubt this. 

“You mean to tell me that these boys, two of which are barely  _ teens _ , were able to take down a group so powerful not even an entire hero agency could  _ infiltrate it. _ ” Eraserhead was annoyed for many reasons at this moment as he spoke with Sir Nighteye.

One, he was annoyed that the heroes were so weak that children had to take the law into their own hands. Two, that a bunch of kids made the heroes look weak on the news. Three, that Kitsune was bragging over text about the little girl they kidnapped from Chisaki all night so he was tired.

“Just tell me everything you know about the vigilantes for my case so I can go home.”   
  
“We don’t know anything about them, sir.” Bubble girl, one of the sidekicks, said. She was young and fresh outta highschool. “All we know is that one of them left the building with a bundle of something and then the other three sat on a rooftop and watched the entire thing explode. We couldn’t even follow them with the cameras because they used the sewers to get away.”

Thus Eraserhead got another headache with the name “Living Dead” written across it with big bold letters and happy faces to dot the I’s. 

Deadpool style.

\-----

Eri didn’t like touching people. She was convinced her quirk was a curse, one that had to be kept a secret. Shinso covered her hands with gloves and made her as much food as she could eat while Shiroi played with the cats and Neito did his homework. Izuku disappeared into his work, trying in vain to create a plan to take care of Eri while they all still attended school.

“I can try homeschooling,” Shinso offered. “I can teach her as well, we’ll just need some books from the library and time to create a schedule for her. If we can catch her up on what she’s missed and teach her that’s she isn’t a waste of space she will grow up happy and healthy.”   
  
Izuku agreed, but didn’t like the thought of any of them not attending a proper school. 

In the end Shinso was able to convince everybody. The day came to an end with Eri tucked into their bed, wrapped up in soft blankets and curled into Shinso’s chest.


	6. Coffee shop

“You got everything?” Shinso asked, watching the other boys climb over the edge of their balcony and drop down one by one. Izuku flipped him the bird before disappearing over the edge.

“Well now, time for your breakfast, huh?” He asked, booping the girl’s nose. She looked confused, touching her nose, then booping his back.

“Come on, I’ll make you something my mom used to make us.”   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
“Pancakes, but don’t tell the others, there wasn’t enough batter or eggs for everybody to eat. Just you, okay?”   
  
She seemed reluctant but eventually agreed. She got to small pancakes and a scrambled egg. He poured a bit of syrup over it all and began gathering pages from Izuku’s desk to study. A couple pre printed pages and workbooks were set on the table, along with a notebook and pencils.

“We’re going to learn how to write today, okay?”    
  
Eri nodded, and they both got to work.

\------

School ends at around three, but most teachers don’t leave until around five or six. Around this time especially. Luckily for him, Eraserhead had an amazing boyfriend who was worried about him and he got to leave earlier than usual.

The clock chimed four when he walked into a little coffee shop he enjoyed after work. It was noisier than usual, and the only table free was next to a young man with spiky purple hair and a tiny girl with white hair wearing bright cheery clothes that burned themselves into the back of his eyes. 

The little girl startled as Eraserhead sat down and stared at the man for a moment before smiling slightly and standing up on her chair. 

“You like my clothes? Big baba Shinso bought it for me!” Her bright clothes were a little too big for her, and didn’t match. The tag on the skirt showed that it was bought at a thrift shop not far away.

“Yeah, very pretty. Your big brother must be very nice.” Eraserhead said, then watched as the boy tried to gently tell her not to stand on the chairs. She pouted, but did as he asked. There were some bags under their table, filled with what looked like more clothes and cans of food.

“You come here often?” Shinso asked the hero politely. Usually Eraserhead would dislike strangers talking to him, but the boy looked so tired and worn out he decided to let it pass.

“Yes, though not as early in the afternoon as this.”   
  
“This is my first time. Eri here deserved to try something sweet. We’ll be back tomorrow, I think.” Shinso smiled at the little girl as she practically inhaled her iced chocolate drink. The hero finally noticed that the boy didn’t have anything.

“The cafe makes great pastries for cheap, try that next time.”   
  
Shinso smiled a little more convincingly. “Thanks! I’ll buy her one tomorrow. I think we’d better get home, we have cleaning to do. Don’t we, Eri.”   
  
The girl blushed and looked away. “We tried to make a volcano but I added too much stuff and it exploded.”

Eraserhead huffed a laugh and watched the kids stand and walk out. Shinso struggled with his bags, but still offered to carry the girl anyways.

“Good kids,” the hero said before returning to his own drink and work.

\------   
Shinso and Eri really did return the next day, though a bit later than before. They were accompanied by a boy in a school uniform with blond hair and blue eyes that never stopped smiling. He looked like he’d just won the lottery, or that it was Christmas. Eraserhead watched the boys go to the counter, both carrying a couple bags, and found a seat by the hero with only a pastry for the little girl. Eri sat on the new boy’s lap, munching on it and holding it up for the boy to try.

“Hey, you’re back!” Shinso said with a faint smile. Something in his eyes were off. He looked exhausted, a bit dazed. The bags under his eyes were more profound. “Thanks for the pastry tip, she seems to really enjoy it.    
  
“No problem. Eri, you’re wearing a pretty new dress I see.”    
  
The girl smiled brightly and nodded, trying to move so that he could see the bright red and black dress. It was better than the outfit the day before. The hero had a feeling it was because of the new boy who looked oddly proud of the child.

“Big baba Neito picked it out for me.”   
  
The boy’s smile faltered and his eye twitched at the sound of his name. “Yes, well, if Shinso kept dressing you we’d have to join the circus.”   
  


Eraserhead nearly choked on his coffee as Shinso groaned and sank into his chair.

\-----

Day three. Eraserhead arrived before the kids, waiting patiently to see them. He wanted to make sure that Shinso boy was fine, and it was obvious he wasn’t when he walked into the cafe. His smile was gone unless the girl holding his hand looked up at him. His eyes were dark and empty. His clothes were wrinkled and disheveled like he’d pulled them out of a hamper. 

Shinso sat down and immediately began smiling brightly as the little girl tried a chocolate donut with rainbow sprinkles.

“Are you okay?” Eraserhead asked the boy. Shinso looked surprised, then turned away.

“I’ve just been having nightmares is all.”   
  
Eri was wearing something strangely familiar to the hero. It was a small white dress with black leggings underneath. Her hair was braided back into twin braids, though her hair was kind of short. She looked like scarily similar to Aisuyu the first time he’d seen her.

Eraserhead looked at the boy suspiciously, but Shinso just watched the girl with a sad smile. “Your hair is very pretty, did Izu do it?”   
  
She nodded happily.    
  
“Do you want to save a bite for him as a thank you?”   
  
She nodded again, putting half her donut into the paper bag it was served in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a villain au so I wont be posting this story as often.


	7. Shushabye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the lullaby on YouTube.

Shinso Hitoshi is tall and thin. He’d hit a growth spurt recently, adding to his clumsiness. With Eri attached to him at the hip, he took care of the house and both their education. At night when the others went out for patrol, he stayed behind to take care of Eri.

He was also an insomniac, which made him the perfect choice to take care of a child who can’t sleep for an hour before waking up from a nightmare.

Izuku was her second favorite because of his jokes and carefree nature. He would play with her by running around with her on his back or throwing her into the air and catching her. Sometimes he would take her to the park to play and watch the sunset before dinner.    
  
Shiroi wasn’t good with children. He was scared to hurt her, or scare her, but she found it endearing. Neito was in charge of outfits and helping her with simple things a child had to learn to care for themselves. Clothes, showers, and how to heat up food from a can. No stove, of course since she was so young, so you just put it in a bowl and heat it in the microwave.

It seemed so easy on paper… Shinso couldn’t understand how Aisuyu had raised them all. How had she helped them through nightmares and then gotten up at the break of dawn to get everything ready for the day?   
  
Shinso remembered a lullaby she used to sing.

_ “Shushaby, sleep easy, goodnight.  _

_ I hope you grow to be a kind person _

_ Thank you god, for my angel. _

_ Shushabye, rest easily to my side. _

_ Shushabye, sleep easy, goodnight _

_ I hope you grow to be a lucky person. _

_ Thank you god, for this encounter _

_ Shushabye, rest easily in my arms. _

_ Shushabye, sleep easy, goodnight _

_ I hope you grow into a happy person _

_ Thank you god, for this love _

_ Shushabye, rest easily in my heart.” _

Eri fell asleep to him singing it softly by her side. When she’d start having a nightmare, he’d sing and she would calm in her sleep and smile.

This also meant Shinso didn’t sleep though. Even though he was an insomniac he’d nap a few times during the day and night- just enough to survive on. But as time passed he stopped sleeping altogether.

“Shinso, how you doing?” Neito asked as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. The only response he got was Shinso humming a yes. He was trying to correct one of Eri’s worksheets, but couldn’t get past number one.

“When was the last time you slept?”   
  
“Hmmm…” Shinso replied. “What day is it?”   
  
Not technically a reply to the question. Neito tried again.   
  
“What’s Eri’s favorite color?”   
  
“Purple.”   
  
_ “Go to sleep, Shinso.” _

Shinso slept for twelve hours, and greated Eraserhead happily the next day.

\-----

See, the problem with having a big successful mission is that for months afterwards everything seems slow and boring. Shinso and Neito could be entertained by Eri-chan, and Shiroi could busy himself continuing his bombardment of pranks on his biological father, but Izuku was left bored and in a mischievous mood.

Typically he would spend this time hunting down high level villains and beating them with sticks for information, or selling info to Eraserhead, but he didn’t want to startle Eri by coming home covered in blood.

So he decided to work on his sword fighting skills.

“Yo, Stendal! Still fighting villains?” Deadpool called down to the man. In the past couple weeks since the older vigilante was last seen he’d completely changed his look. “And I thought  _ I  _ was self-destructive.”

Deadpool took a long puff from his cigarette before jumping down to land by Stendhal.

“I’m not  _ Stendal _ anymore, I am Stain. What are you doing here boy.” Stendhal's nose was gone, that’s the first thing Deadpool noticed. The second was the bloody mess hidden from view by a dumpster.

  
“Caught somebody? Who was it? What was their quirk?”   
  
Deadpool tried to walk around the older vigilante, but was blocked by a sword. “You’re here for a lesson, yes? You don’t need to know who it is.”   
  
After a moment of hesitation the boy nodded in agreement and grinned. They made their way up to the rooftops and ran together to a small park that was beginning to die. The trees were rotting and the grasses had died months ago. Despite being only a block or to from a major train station there were never people walking through. 

The boy skipped through the park to a spot by the murky water. He grinned and waited for Stain to catch up.

“Why are you going so slow?! Don’t tell me you’re getting old!”   
  
“Patience is a virtue.”    
  


“We both know that I don’t have high moral standards. What are we gonna do? Swords? Knives? Can I throw stuff at you?!”   
  
“Yes, yes, and no throwing things at me. You’ll miss, and I’ll lose valuable weapons.” Stain grumbled and drew his swords, tossing one to the young boy.   
  
“So… this gonna be that song? You know, like...  _ Keep your stance wide, Keep your body lowered, As you're moving forward… Balance is the key.” _

“I’ve never heard that song in my life, but those are good tips for somebody new to sword fighting like yourself.” Stain twirled his blade in a flashy way, drawing the boys’ attention to it. Deadpool swung, hitting it lightly and beginning the lesson. Every once in a while Stain would hear him humming or singing the song as they worked. 


	8. be careful

After a couple months of laying low the boys were back to their old games. They especially enjoy hunting down child abusers and slave traders. Japan was bad with those. 

Shiroi’s favorite mode of attack is taking the villains down in their own home. If the villain was dealing illegal items, it was often Izuku or Shinso who came up with the plan.

Though, with how often they took down people in this way, the villains had begun boarding up their houses at night. People walking down the streets would see homes and old buildings boarded up and assumed that it was for the safety of people. They weren’t wrong.

One of these buildings was a large home that belonged to a man known to the boys as an illegal support items dealer. His home was old with peeling paint and a rotted yard. Izuku shimmed down the chimney quietly, a stared into the dark living room. When it was obvious nobody was inside he slid out of the fireplace and across the floor to the front door. There were dozens of locks, all of which were easy to unlock from this side.

“Hello?” Somebody asked. A small, pink haired girl in a tank top and oversized jeans. There was oil on her face and safety goggles still stuck to her face.

“So, the dealer has a daughter?” Izuku asked, startling the girl. She pulled out an item that looked suspiciously like a gun.

“Who are you? What are you doing in my house?”

“Mr. Reo Hatsume, also known as Bijon. An illegal support items dealer. He lives here with his wife, who commonly deals with the transactions and hunts down anybody who doesn’t pay their fee.”   
  
“I know. They’re not good people, but I’m going to fix that! I’ll make a lot of money as a  _ legal _ inventor and then they won’t have to do all this!” She grinned wickedly at him, waiting for his reply.

“I’ll make you a deal, Bijon daughter. You tell them to stop their dealings and I promise not to report them to the police.”   
  
She seemed surprised, then nodded excitedly.

“Also, you’re gonna owe me a favor, understood?”   
  
She nodded a little less excitedly.

Deadpool grinned, then climbed back up the chimney to his waiting brothers to report what had happened.

\------

Izuku sat on a park bench, watching as the sun set behind the trees.

“What are you doing here, kid.”   
  
Izuku stiffened and turned to see Eraserhead walking up. Of course the hero had recognized him, they’d known each other well for a few years. The one thing they didn’t know was each other’s alternate names.

“Waiting…”   
  
“For what?”   
  
“Hmm… that’s a good question. What are any of us waiting for? We go about our lives going from goal to goal. What are you doing? You started teaching at UA right? Why? Surely you had a reason other than to help people become heroes. Or did you not apply? Maybe somebody applied for you?”   
  
“Nezu wanted me to teach after seeing me work with you. Tell me what you’re goal is now that Chikari and Chisaki are dead.”   
  
“There’s one more man I need revenge on.”   
  
“Who’s that?”   
  
“My father.”   
  


The hero went silent. He’d learned long ago not to try and talk the boy down from a mission. The last time he’d tried, Deadpool had gone on a rampage and killed a dozen villains. He watched the boy walk away.

“Be careful, kid.”


	9. eery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short thing

Eri screamed and began to cry. Shinso ran to comfort her, but she kicked at him to keep from being touched.

“What is it? What happened?” Shinso asked, calm and quiet as he tried to comfort her from a couple feet away. She was sobbing and shaking, staring at something on the floor.

Love, one of the kittens, was nowhere to be seen. All that was left was his little collar.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” Eri sobbed again while holding her hands to her chest and curling into a ball. 

Shinso grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around her while being careful not to touch her skin. Her ever-growing horn was a few inches long now. 

“It’s alright. I’m not mad. We just… we need to learn how to control it so nobody gets hurt.”

Izuku had been peeking out of the bedroom to see what happened. Eri’s quirk was still out of control, and this was the first time she touched a living creature without her gloves.


	10. graves

There is a graveyard full of colorful graves and small plots. Bright flowers and neatly carved stones showed the places where children were laid to rest. Each child was grieved for long after they had passed, for the smallest coffins were always the heaviest.

This wasn’t that graveyard though.

You walk along the path through this graveyard through a sea of stones. There are flowers, and notes, but everything is concrete. It’s cold and damp from the fog settling after last nights’ rain. Hitoshi knelt down, placing a few small, stolen flowers on a grave. The stone gave a name, one that he knew to be incorrect. 

“Shinso,” a voice said in surprise. Shinso stiffened then quickly composed himself before turning to face Eraserhead. 

“Hello, you’re the guy from the coffee shop. I don’t think you ever gave me your name.”

Shinso stood, looking towards the bundle of various flowers Eraserhead was holding. He’d suspected it was the hero who left proper bouquets at the grave but was still taken by surprise by it.

“What are you doing here Shinso.” Eraserhead was furious. Shinso felt like he should be as well, but couldn’t bring himself to be while standing at a graveside.

“I’m visiting an old friend, what about you?”

“How did you know Aisuyu?”

“I still don’t know your name,” Shinso replied, stuffing his hands into his coat pocket.

Eraserhead walked past the boy, knelt down, and gently placed the bundle of flowers on the grave. The old ones were dead, so he picked them up to throw away later.

“My name is Aizawa. I didn’t know much about Aisuyu besides that she cared very much for the young boys she raised to be heroes.”

“I don’t think I knew her well either. She saved my life more times than I can count. I’m from a not-so-good neighborhood. She and Deadpool would always remind me that regardless of my quirk I could be a great hero.”

“What’s your quirk?”

“I have two, and I’m not too sure I want to share either of them with you. Thank you for caring enough to leave flowers. Good bye sir.”

Aizawa grabbed the boy’s shoulder in an attempt to stop him from leaving. He remembers asking something, or trying to learn more about this mysterious boy, but he doesn’t know how the conversation went or even how the boy looked. All he knows is that ten minutes after arriving at the graveyard, he was kneeling besides Aisuyu’s grave, dead flowers in hand and a familiar feeling that he was forgetting something important. 

Tears stung his eyes, and he wonders when the last time he cried was.


	11. MotherMother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the real problems

The first couple years after the appearance of a quirk are the most vital for the control of the power. The more powerful, the harder it is the master. 

Shinso has worked with Eri every day since the disappearance of one of their kittens. With her strange ability to reverse a human body, the boys hope to teach her to heal victims and maybe recover somebody they lost. 

“What was her name?” she asks, poking a photobooth picture. Seven pictures in a row of Shinso, Izuku, and Shiroi, along with one girl she didn’t recognize. The girl had snow white hair that sat in curls similar to Eri’s. She wore a white dress that still sits in a closet full of dusty clothes and various nicknacks.

“Her name was Aisuyu, she was like our mother. She would have loved uyou.” Shinso braided her hair down her back, trying to recreate how Ai had worn hers but failing to make it look nice. This was Neito’s expertise.

But Eri needed to learn to control her power, and the boys were gone for patrol. Shinso was the only one up to the task of keeping the girl calm when practicing with her power. So he put beautiful white gloves on her, dressed her up with an old masquerade mask Neito designed. It was a deer he was going to use for a youtube persona. He quickly gave up on it, saying he wanted to stick to the red fox look. But the deer was almost finished already. Large soft felt ears, wooden antlers, and a padded bit around the eyes. In preparation for Eri wearing the mask, wild weed flowers were wrapped around the antlers and the inside was filled with padding so it better fit her.

She loved it, and it wasn’t long before they were walking through a wooded area. The creek sat to one side as they sat with only the stars for lights. As usual, the training was the same. Eri would take her gloves off and touch everything she could. Her job was to control when her power was used. After a few minutes of control, she was to start reversing things. Everything she laid her hands on would be reversed. 

A tree becomes a sapling in seconds. Grasses disappear. Fallen trees come back to life, though they cant be replanted so they’ll probably just die again. 

Eri uses her quirk until she can’t anymore, and her gloves go back on. Shinso carries her home and beats the boys by only a couple hours. He doesn’t get to sleep, just cares for Mittens and Shadow, and does chores. And for the last bit of time before the others return home, he’s gone. He trusts Eri to be safe. she’s asleep and the others will be home soon enough. 

So he goes to a small house not far away. It’s quiet. To anybody else it’s unimportant.

The woman inside is still awake, typing away at her laptop in the dining room. Shinso wanders if she’s aware of him.

She wonders who the little boy watching her is. Perhaps a stray. Perhaps an old enemy. She’d call the police but she knows the boy would be gone soon, he always was. 

Shinso watches her until a little boy walks in. Her son. He was around six, with black hair and grey eyes. His quirk had come in not long ago. Shinso had watched him hypnotise a squirrel. 

She picks up her son and carries him back to bed, assuring him nothing would happen. There was no monster under his bed. No villains in his closet. He was perfectly safe. Shinso wonders when the last time he feared imaginary creatures was. Was he three? Four? When was the last time his birth mother had told him she loved him? 

Yet here she was with a replacement son, showering him with love with no regret for the child she’d abandoned.

He wonders sometimes… does she know what happened to her first born?

\-----

There was a fire. 

Shinso came home to find the boys screaming outside the building. Izuku had begun hyperventilating at the sight, while Shiroi and Neito tried to put it out. 

“Where were you! Where’s Eri?!” Shinso had no words. His thoughts went to the little girl, then to the fact that none of the boys had her.

So he ran. Nobody tried to stop him from running inside. Nobody shouts for him to stop, no worry that he would be injured. Alarms blared inside and in the distance, but he just cared about the child he had failed to protect.

“NotAgainNotAgainNotAgainNotAgainNotAgainNotAgainNotAga-”

Eri wasn’t there. The cats were on the balcony, climbing down an ice slide, but Eri was gone. After quickly searching the burning apartment he concluded that she had been nabbed. 

“She’s gone, somebody grabbed her. I think the fire was started by-”

“Where were you.” Izuku said, still struggling at the sight of the fire. At least he could stand. “She’s gone because you were.”

Shirio and Neito stood on his side, glaring Shinso down. 

“Everything we had left of Aisuyu was in there.”

As alarms came closer, Shinso was left stunned in the street. His brothers left, easily leaping over fences in their support gear. They even took the cats.

All he could do was walk away feeling betrayed.

A woman yawned and brushed her hair away from her face as she headed to the door. The knock came again. It was soft and somewhat hesitant.

She nearly screamed when she opened it and saw the head of purple hair. But then she saw the eyes. The boy was crying, covered in burns, and holding a picture roll. 

“Hello mother.” The boy said before bursting into tears and falling to the floor.


	12. under the earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry my chapters are short and weird, i wasn't really sure were i was going with it until now.

Izuku wasn’t sure where he was. All he knew was some strange girl had been flirting with him, then the ground beneath him disappeared.

‘Splash!’ he landed hard in a puddle. All around him stood low level villains, each armed to the teeth. Ropes shot out and wrapped around his arms and neck, holding him in place.

“Zuku!” Somebody cried as (probably) leader of the group came around, gripping Eri by the arm. Her hands were tied together and wrapped in cloth so her quirk couldn’t activate. 

“Let her go you filth!”

Even with her mask on, Izuku could see her tears. His mind raced, adding to his temper. SHinso had been with her, what if he was injured? How could he escape? What did the villains want with him?

“Deadpool… I didn’t expect to capture you so easily.” The villain leader was the most interestingly dressed, with dozens of hands covering his body. The one on his face hid his identity, and only his messy pale blue hair showed. The way he scratched at his neck and the fact that one finger remained up at all times told Izuku a lot about the type of quirk he had.

“What do you want with me.”

“You? Nothing… nothing at all. You’re just an annoyance, I assure you.”

So it was Eri he wanted, and Izuku was in the way somehow.

“I want to see his face,” The villain said, giggling at the way the boy began struggling against the ropes again. The vigilante snapped his teeth at anybody who came close, eventually catching a finger and biting it clear off. Broken teeth and blood filled his mouth, but he had succeeded in keeping his mask on. 

Then somebody took a bat to his head and everything went black.

And he dreamed of the park he would go to when he was very young. He was never there alone, SHinso and SHirio would go as well. Today, though, Aisuyu was the only one there. She sat and fiddled with her cane as Izuku came closer and closer until he was barely a foot away.

“Momma?” He whispered, reaching for her but finding a shield around her. She looked up and frowned.

“You shouldn’t be here sweetheart. You need to go. Wake up.”

He didn’t want to. He was tired, and his head hurt. He just wanted to lay down and fall asleep to her singing.

“I want to stay. Please, I’m so tired.”

“You can rest without staying here, you and your brothers can rest. But not here, not with me.”

And then she reached forward and pushed him away and into the mud. He began being consumed by the earth, sinking deeper and deeper as the sky began to darken. 

“Don’t be afraid.” Aisuyu whispered, smiling sadly as Izuku began to cry. His sobs were cut short as his head went under.


End file.
